The Roleplay To End All Roleplays
by you-know-nothing
Summary: Well, its pretty awesome, what can I say, We wrote it on a sugar induced high, and involved some people we know, some sleazy, some not so sleazy, as just plain weird.


Sunny: Well, that WAS an odd afternoon. Can you believe Alex? The nerve, raping you like that.

Boat: It wasn't rape. You know him better than that…

Brayce: *Sighs gleefully* You're right about that, it definitely wasn't rape. I enjoyed it all! *Grins and leans back in chair*

Sunny:*Slaps Brayce* Brayce! Yeesh, save that talk for Radele. Or Whatshername..

Radele: Rosie! And Brayce, what's this about Whatshername? *face turns green*

Boat: *Points* Lol! Her face is green! *Giggles*

Radele: *Glares*

Brayce: *Completely ignored*

Sunny: *Blinks*

Jack Sparrow: Actually, Brayce wasn't ignored, because the saying of the fact that he is ignored brought to attention the fact that he was ignored, so therefore he wasn't ignored. Savvy?

Boat/Sunny/Brayce/Radele:…..Huh?

Brayce: Well, if Sunny paid me more 'attention'...

Sunny: Sleaze!

Brayce: You love it

Cam, appearing from a random portal in Sunny's handbag: Ok guys, time to shut up now.

Boat/Sunny/Brayce/Radele: Nah, I don't think so.

Radele: It's ok if you like Brayce, Sunny.

Sunny: *Turns red with fury*

Boat: *Points* Lol! Her face is red! *giggles*

Brayce: Well if you want sexytym, you just have to ask

Boat: I'll remember that.

Sunny: Boat!! I so shot gunned him!

Radele: Uh, not a chance!

Jack Sparrow: What about me?

Cam, appearing from a random portal in Sunny's handbag: *In perfect harmony* It isn't fair!

Sunny: *Being completely random* Blood-sucking pharaohs in Pittsburgh!

Bec: *Makes the crazy symbol*

Brayce: *Licks lips* I like 'em crazy!

Donald Duck: Howz about me?

Brayce: *Turns and sees Donald Duck without pants* Booyeah! You're all mine baby!

(Donald Duck and Brayce mysteriously disappear…)

(Radele and Jack Sparrow eye each other off)

Boat: Don't you guys even think about it! Radele! He's old enough to be your father!

Radele: *Continues to eye Jack Sparrow*

Boat: Get out you perverted freak! *Shoves Radele out the door*

Jack Sparrow: *Somehow disappears, no one knows how, where or why, because no one was watching*

Sunny: Well that wasn't weird at all…

Boat: Lol! You have a frowny face! *Giggles*

Sunny: Well you're awesome =S

(Brayce and Donald Duck appear with rumpled clothes, sex hair and sleazy grins.)

Sunny: OMG, Brayce you are such a manslut!

Bec: Teehee! She said the m word!

(Sunny steals Brayces chair. He sits in her lap)

Brayce: *Runs hand up Sunny's legs.* Sooooo…

Sunny: *Gives suspicious look*

Brayce: I'm not trying anything; I always put my hands there!

Sunny: Yeesh! *Pushes him at the door*

Brayce: Ooooh, touch me!

Sunny: *SLAP!!*

Boat: Good shot!

Frosty the snowman: Hey kids, come and sit on Santa's knee and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up.

Santa: Hey, imposter!

Boat: But I only wanted to have some fun! *Throws away Santa hat, slinks away miserably.*

Santa: Wait, don't leave Boat, I have a present for you! *Hands Boat gift*

Boat: *Unwraps & holds up gift* Awesome!

Sunny: A flamethrower? Seriously?

Santa: *Departs quickly*

Boat: *Nods enthusiastically, and switches the ON button* Cool!

Sunny: Aw! Don't do that to Frosty!

Frosty: *Melts*

Boat: Lol! He looks all melty!

Sunny: *Facepalm.* Idiot.

Boat: Hahahahaha… HEY!

Sunny: *Jumps on a random berry-shaped object.* Smush!

Boat: That would be a berry…

Sunny: *Pulls out a small notebook* That's it! I'm using my magic actions notebook! Ha! Take that! *Writes Boat=hit head*

Boat: *Hits head* Ouch!

Sunny: Stop hitting yourself!

Boat: Hey, you've given me an idea! We can control everyone with this! *Steals notebook and writes Jack the Ripper= fall in love with Jack Sparrow.*

Jack Sparrow: Well that was odd….

Jack the Ripper: Oh Jack! I love you so! Marry me!

Jack Sparrow: Help!

Boat: LOL!

Sunny: Dude, that was a waste of a line.

Boat: *Frowns* so was that!

Homer: Nyellow!

Boat: Homer, you're a waste of a line.

Sunny: *Does something Boat would do* *Pokes Homer* Whoa! It's really Homer!

Boat: *Throws a donut*

Homer: *Chases it excitedly*

Boat: He's gone forever now….

Sunny: How come you've always gotten rid of everyone! You even melted frosty! *Scowls and crosses arms*

Boat: *Shrugs*

Sunny: Well I'm getting rid of you! *Throws Boat in lake*

Boat: Waaaaaa-burbleglugburpledrowndrowndrowndrown

Sunny: Well she's gone what to do now.

Cow: Moo!

Sunny: *Shoos cow* Go away!

Cow: MoomOOOMMOoOOoMoO

Sunny: Why yes, I do happen to speak cow speak.

Cow: MOOmOmoOMoOOMooMOOOOOOOMooooOOo

Sunny: Uhhuh... Ok... Hmm oh yeah... Oo interesting. *Throws self in river*

Cow: MOOHAHA!!

THE END OF THE MADNESS.

FOR NOW.


End file.
